


Starlight Comics

by fs_rm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence but also fluff, don't know how to tag right, jason and reader are platonic soulmates, slooow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fs_rm/pseuds/fs_rm
Summary: You and Dick have known each other since he and Batman saved you as a child, but falling in love is never easy when you are superheroes and your past as a guinea pig for superhuman experimentations hunts your life. Can you make it through and build a life together, from childhood friends to lovers?





	1. Issue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: Batman and Robin are researching a case and stumble on someone they never expected to find.
> 
> Warning: This first chapter is daaark, just saying

Issue 1

It had all started a little less than a month before, in one of his investigations he came across to several files that seemed to be connected to trafficking of young children, maybe even babies.

Soon it was clear that the kidnapping was for experimentations, genetics, as it seemed, if there was one connector between all classified kids was that they all possessed what the files described as “the potential for development or natural inclination of human augmented abilities”.

Whoever was doing it was looking for children with superpowers.

Only when they found the first laboratory did he saw how deep those researches went.

Dick took it as well as he could expect of him, it just couldn’t be easy to see kids, some younger but some were the same age as him, slashed or cut to pieces by a maniac scientist trying to study them.

It took two more of the same situation, murdered children for research or simply because they didn’t show the results they wanted, to discover why someone would do such a thing. It seemed as if the person behind the project was looking to create an army of superhuman to control and to discover if it was possible to pass on those powers to someone else.

Batman looked at the young boy that silently helped him survey the place, usually, Dick could and would’ve been a light to a grim case, but not even he could bring himself to feel anything but anger at what they were doing to those kids.

He continued searching, looking around for anything that could show them who was behind those disgusting researches, a life behind bars was the least they could do to the madmen behind it but it was the justice those children deserved.

Searching between the files he considered his suspects, clearly done by multiple people, there were traces of several people working on the subjects.

A biologist, analyzing how to best interact with a patient and bring out their potential, a doctor, to act upon the discoveries made by the biologist, a manager, to plan their finances for the project, a boss, to control them all and direct their study.

Someone also had to plot where they have to move next to avoid attention, it bothered him the fact that they had hidden so well, he only came across them now, how long had their research been going on? How many children’s lives had they ruined?

He had considered many of his rouges but the pattern didn’t fit any of them, he might have not even noticed if not for the leftovers of a kidnapping in Gotham, so it was plausible they had never operated near his radar, maybe they were operating since before he became the Batman.

They were good at covering their tracks but not as good as him; one single bill in the middle of all the files betrayed them. 

Discovery and Development of Special Genetics Laboratories. 

For short, DDSG Labs, he was coming for them and all their sins against the innocents. 

“Batman!” he turned towards Dick, the boy was agitated as he brought another file, there was old blood over it, covering some of the writing but what could be read was worrisome. 

_Case n°34. Subject 3103. Steady progress of potential through trauma._

Apparently, those that didn’t respond immediately to the test for superpowers was subjected to several tortures so they could see how they would react, the file dated only a month before but that was not the most important. 

_Status of the subject: Alive._

______________________________________________

Once they had a name to go on, their search became easier and Dick mood improved. 

The idea that they were closer to the criminal and the fact that they had the chance to save at least one of the children was just too good, the fact that it took less than a week was even better. 

Their investigation led to an abandoned shed near Bludhaven, when they got inside they saw that the outside of the shed was just a cover for a very well stocked laboratory, there were few guards, even if they were expecting an attack, they were not quite ready for them. 

He signaled to Dick so they could disable the guards at the front, the ones outside still unaware of their presence. 

They continued to stealth their way through when some voices reached them. 

“Yes, drown her again” they quickly followed the direction of the sound “We need to see if her powers are limited by another element" 

"We should go away” they reached a closed room that had to be the main research area of the building “Some of our men saw Batman searching our old labs, I don’t th-" 

"Stop talking about that freak, there is no reason for him to come” Batman used his grappling hook so he could reach the vents “We were here before and he only acts in Gotham" 

He and Dick crawled before finding a breach where they could see what was happening in the room. It was very sterile, many computers and several machines controlling their prisoner. 

Said prisoner was a girl, the same age as Dick according to the file, a man was holding her in a tank full of water, bringing her up by her hair just as the computer indicated that she was about to lose consciousness, she would draw a deep breath and scream as he submerged her again. 

"We need to stop them! They are torturing her!" 

Before they could do anything, however, they were soon falling. 

"See, I told you!” one of the men screamed at a woman. 

They got back to their feet, the people inside screaming at each other. 

“Take the subject, right now" 

"And if he has the alien waiting on us?" 

"He is Batman, he works alone" 

"Then what about the brat?!" 

"Just go!" 

As the man ran away, Dick followed with a laugh and Bruce was left with the chief of the DDSG, a woman in her forties, obsessed with her study if the bags under her eyes were any indications. 

"We are not handing her over Batman,” she explained, her tone was calm but he imagined she had to have a failsafe somewhere, he just had to… 

Whatever plan either of them had just didn’t matter anymore as the ground around them started shaking, they were indoors but a strong wind picked up, stronger and faster the longer it went on. 

The man that was previously holding the girl was thrown into the wall behind him; Dick appeared right after, looking in awe at something above him. 

“That idiot, he forgot the fucking handcuffs!" 

The girl was hovering above them, her repressed powers flowing around them, one of the computers went up in flames and he wasn’t sure which power the girl possessed had caused it. 

Wind. Flying. What had they done to her to make her like that? 

The girl screamed as more and more the lab filled with fire, the machinery in the room began to fall, her powers getting out of control as what looked like an explosion happened around her and hitting a containment chamber, most probably hers, that promptly fell on top of the chief. 

He ran towards the woman, despite what she had done, she had to pay for her acts and not just die before getting any justice. 

Bruce was however surprised as he checked her pulse that not only the woman was alive, the fall had been intentional on the girl’s part, missing just enough to knock the chief out but not kill her. Not only that, but the flames were only targeting the machines, staying clear of any human. 

She had more control than he thought. 

And as she lost consciousness, after liberating so much energy, the tremors, the wind and the fire all died out and she fell to the ground. 

However, she didn’t hit the floor; Dick quickly managed to catch her before she could get hurt, his eyes still showing his amazement at her.

Looking over her.


	2. Issue 2 - Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl they saved from DDSG is waking up and Dick wants to get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is still some dark stuff, mostly just talking, but not as much as the other.

_“You found me_

_When no one else was lookin’_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn’t leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me”_

_Issue 2 - Starlight_

“What do you think Alfred?” Bruce asked, typing the girl’s information on the computer of the Batcave.

“What they did to that girl, master Bruce” the butler shook his head in disappointment and anger “There were burnings in her back, several scars, two ribs fractured, malnutrition, it’s incredible she is even breathing”

“I think that she is using her powers to that” he observed, keeping his feeling in check, she needed him calm, she had been abused for too long “She used the air to break the equipment in the room”

“They beat her, regularly and the last was very recently, be careful, she will be in shock when she wakes up, please help her”

Bruce nodded, he looked at Dick, he had kept watch over the girl the whole time, maybe because she had the same age as him, because she had spent so long with DDSG and because they could only save her, he perhaps felt as if he had to protect her.

_____________________________

The last thing she could remember was chief Bergana screaming at her torturer, she had no idea whose turn it was, they were all different people and she could never remember their names, shouting about… a Bat?…and her powers flowing in ways she never felt before.

Then warmth, her flames but also something else she couldn’t pinpoint.

She was sure someone laughed, but many people that worked for Bergana would laugh at her from time to time. She wasn’t so sure what she had truly heard and what she had imagined.

She took a breath and felt burning, even if using her powers helped her when they decided to drown her, the sheer amount of water that ended up in her lungs would always hurt. That, however, wasn’t the only pain in her body, her scalp hurt from where the guy had pulled her and her right side still tender from the beating of a few days before.

But the most intense was the numbness she felt from using so much of her powers at once, it almost drowned out the rest.

Bergana would kill her, she was sure, the part where she attacked her felt real, so the woman would not be forgiving of her destroying the damned lab.

That would be a relief.

She sighed and opened her eyes slowly, the lights above her blinding, the room she was in was as sterile as the others before but very different, for one they hadn’t put her back into the containment cell and none of the instruments were familiar to her. Where had they taken her this time?

When she tried to raise, she felt something wrapped around her.

Bandages, like the one Bergana’s minion wore after she bit him a long time ago.

“You are still hurt, it would be better if you rested more”

She turned, the voice was familiar but she was sure she never heard it before in the lab, she had the feeling she heard it before her powers exploded but everything had totally blended at that point.

But when she saw who was talking to her she could only scream.

____________________________________

Dick had smiled when she began to wake, he had so many questions about her, if she was better now, if it still hurt, if she wanted help, and about her powers too, how she’d gotten them, if she had a limit, if she was flying or just controlling the wind but jumped when she screamed.

Before he realized, she was in a corner covering herself with her arms, tears flowing heavily from her eyes that looked terrorized at Batman.

She is just scared he thought, after everything he’d seen in the DDSG labs he imagined she would feel that someone like Bruce, still dressed as Batman, felt like another cruel trick.

“Dick! Wait!”

He run towards her, trying to calm her down not even hearing Bruce’s warning.

“Stay away from me!”

Dick only felt the burning of the cut when he put his hand to the side of his neck.

She had attacked him, he should have know better, like a caged animal she reacted the only way she knew and now he was bleeding, a deep cut that went from just under his right ear down to his neckline.

He forced himself to stay calm.

Smiling again, he put his hands in front of him so she could see them clearly, Bruce not interfering, maybe he knew what he was doing and how it was better if he was the one to do it “Hey, sorry for that”

She looked at him, eyes still tear-streaked but at least she wasn’t screaming anymore “Didn’t want to scare you, he just looks like that for the bad guys”

He slowly walked forward as she looked at him better, a child barely taller than her in colorful clothes was way less scary than a grown man dressed in black with a bat mask “You are free from them, we will protect you now”

“Why should I trust you?”

“I guess you will have to take a leap of faith?”

He extended his hand towards her, blue eyes looking earnestly at her.

She reached out and took her chance on him.

His smile grew wider and he sat by her side, still holding her hand.

“Do you have a name?” he asked, now that she wasn’t so scared he was eager to get to know her.

She paused, not really knowing what to do with someone being so close and kind to her.

“Subject 3103” she whispered and he frowned looking back at Batman.

The man just shook his head “There was no name in the files”

Dick felt her shrink when hearing Bruce talk and brought her closer, smiling at her again.

“Then we need a name for you!”

She looked at him, his face right in front of her, blocking her view of the man, she could only give him a small smile, surprised he cared so much of making her comfortable.

“ _Starlight_ , I will call you Starlight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good day people! Hey! Reader and Dick actually have a moment there? What a surprise! Well, if you consider the last chapter anyway, oh well.
> 
> If you are worried about reader having a name in the story (or if you like it) it won’t actually be used a lot, especially later in the story, but it should be important (unless midway into the story I totally change my mind and erase its importance, most likely not, way too many good scenarios in my head).
> 
> Question time: I had plans to sort of add YJ to the story, but unless I manage to fit in the third season when it comes out it would have to be ignored, would that be a problem?
> 
> Hope you are liking this, ‘till next time!
> 
> p.s: I'm sad, Stan Lee died...


	3. Issue 3 - Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Starlight get closer, while Bruce decides what to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just vague references, mostly just fluff really.

_"I wanna be there for you,_  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you" 

_Issue 3 - Wayne_

Dick knocked excited on Starlight's door, after everything that had happened the day before; he just wanted to be by her side more. She looked so helpless after accepting Alfred's help and even after getting out of the suit, Bruce still seemed to scare her.  
He worried again as she didn't answer.  
Deciding it was better to just get inside, he opened the door only to discover she wasn't there, the empty and still neat bed suggesting she hadn't slept in the room at all.  
She run away! He thought running towards the open window, hoping that if she had decided to go away, she had not gone far. So he could bring her back.  
Before he could scream for her, however, he suddenly found her face right in front of him.  
She was upside down, flying in outside in his borrowed clothes and looking perplexed at him. He sighed in relief and she seemed even more confused.  
"You already saw me flying," she said matter-of-factly and he laughed.  
"So flying is what you do? No wind manipulation?" she shrugged, still in the same position.  
"I guess, that's what they would call it." he smiled, she wasn't quite open about what had been done to her, but he could figure out and so would try to reassure her.  
"It's pretty incredible." she turned in mid-air, looking at him in a standing position now, she still had that questioning look but he didn't need to wait long to find out why.  
"You look different." that made him laugh, she was talking about his clothes, out of the Robin costume, he probably looked weird to her.  
"Had to change, wouldn't want to let people know my secret." he sat on the window, getting closer to her as she looked at him, eyes glinting.  
"Secret?" she asked interested in him.  
"That I'm a hero." he grinned at her, Bruce would talk about not revealing it to anyone, but he felt she could be trusted and that she belonged there with them.  
"That means saving people." it only took a nod from his part and she smiled, it was her second smile since arriving and he liked that he had been the one to cause it.  
"Why do you do it? Do you gain something?" she crossed her legs, still in the air, now asking as excited as he was.  
"No but because people need it" she felt as his humor changed, he was still trying to be playful, most likely for her sake, but it felt forced "My parents died not too long ago because of criminals and I want to help others like me and..."  
His voice cracked and she knew memories had to be creeping in, her night had been the same, if he was like her, maybe she could help him the way he did her.  
She extended her hand to him and smiled, trying her best to be reassuring and once he realized what she was doing, he smiled again and took her hand.  
He did not expect her to push him.  
Dick screamed before he felt the wind move around them as they flew to the roof, he observed as the ground became farther away and looked back at her, she had a concentrated expression and he wondered if it was alright for her to carry him, she was still weak from DDSG mistreatments.  
She left him in the roof safely, sitting on the edge, looking contentedly at the scene in front of her.  
"I had never seen so many different things before" she looked to him amazed and he sat by her side.  
"Did you sleep here?" he asked concerned but she surprised him by nodding excitedly.  
"I had never been this free in my life!"  
"I saw the starlight! And the city lights!" she continued to list all the things she'd seen since the night before and he listened to everything, her enthusiasm contagious.  
But she paused in the middle, looking perplexed again.  
"I don't know your name" he fell back laughing, she looked so confused and he worried but instead it was that.  
"I'm Dick Grayson," he told her taking her hand and shaking it, she looked so confused at him again, he could only laugh at her _again._  
She decided she would try to understand him another day, so she just smiled "So, it's Dick and Starlight then"  
He smiled at her and nodded.

Bruce observed the two children when Alfred spoke from behind him.  
"Seem master Grayson is getting along with the miss"  
Bruce grumbled an affirmation before continuing "It will be good for her, she could lose control and..."  
"Master Bruce" the butler interrupted him softly "It's more than that no? Seems as they shall be good friends"  
He looked back at the monitor of the roof camera, the kids talking enthusiastic to each other, Dick had quickly liked her and she only felt truly comfortable near him.  
Bruce turned to Alfred, realizing what the man wanted him to see.  
"You think I should keep her here"  
Alfred simply looked at the two children on the screen, unapologetic.  
"She needs a home and peace after what she has been through" he sighed, bringing Dick had been a thing, but could _he_ really help her overcome _her_ past, that really sounded like a joke.  
"The DDSG took her in as a baby according to what you found, sir," the butler explained, he had seen her files too and looking at him in the eyes he continued "Even after your researches, you know, she doesn't have a home anymore"  
"Besides, separating them now would not be good for either of them"

Dick continued talking about his life in the circus as the girl looked at him, eyes shining at all the things she didn't know. Until in the midst of describing the performances they would do left his neck exposed, the bandaging reminding her that she hurt him.  
Her feet quietly touching the roof of the mansion, her face hidden under her hair.  
"Is something wrong?" Dick asked, he had felt they were connecting, why was she hiding away again.  
"I hurt you," she whispered, hugging her arms, trying to make herself smaller "I didn't want to, but I did, don't you hate me?"  
He sat down and asked to sit with him, as he did the day before.  
"Not at all, I like your powers!" he told her, looking into her eyes when she turned towards him, not yet out of her shell.  
"Could you show me?"  
She nodded, not trusting herself not to cry or shout again, so she closed her eyes and focused as she had learned.  
A small flame played around them, like a dance, while the wind picked up not only beside them but in the garden too, the sound of the trees like music.  
Starlight opened her eyes and saw his blue ones looking around them in amazement, seeing it she gave it more power, the flame grew and she carefully kept it away from him, their clothes flapping as the air picked up strength.  
She flew above him and tried to replicate the acrobatics he told her about, with poor results but he didn't seem bothered about it so she just continued, hearing his laugh.  
"Did you liked it?" she asked  
He nodded excited.  
"You know, there are others like you, with powers, like Wally and..."

Bruce sighed and looked back at the screen and saw that the two were no longer there but he didn't need to worry for long as both came running into the cave.  
"Something is wrong?" he asked getting up.  
Dick just shook his head and smiled, showing the balls he was now holding, she had the same expression as him and it surprised Bruce, she hadn't been so incautious with him before.  
"Look!"  
Dick threw the balls and she used her powers to spin them around, if you didn't look close it was as if she spinning all of them herself.  
They then started talking about all the things they could try before Alfred chimed in, telling them to only do it outside the house and that _"throwing Dick into the air with high-pressure air was_ not _a good idea"_.  
They left as fast as they came and Alfred approached him again.  
"Are you still worried about her?"  
Bruce had initially planned to start on another case but as he sat down again he knew there was something else he had to do before.  
"We will need to contact the press before they assume too much and while she has good control over her powers," he said as he typed on the computer, erasing her past with the DDSG, changing it to that of a girl orphaned as a baby "but she will need to learn how to hide them from the public, she would be too much of a target otherwise."  
But as he filled her new files even Alfred was surprised.  
"Wayne, sir?"  
He looked at the words on the screen and felt that it was the right decision.  
"She will need a surname"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I had initially planned to make reader surnameless, but it didn't felt quite right to me, so I just made her a Wayne! Does it bother you?  
> And this way she becomes the first to be adopted (snubbing...Jason? I read that he was the first, but that was pre or post-crisis? Because I've also seen Tim as the first...so unsure, sigh)  
> Finally, the fluff has begun! There will be more tragedy as we go along (for obvious reasons) but for now enjoy the next very fluffy adventures (I'm not the best at comedy, but I will try!)  
> You might have noticed, Bruce doesn't talk, or act, or do much, it's just that my comic Batman knowledge goes: death in the family(looove it), the new 52 (which is not great as this is a reboot, but not really because people didn't super like it from what I understand, so they sort of rebooted again but not really because now it sort of has some of the good of both before and after 52? Dunno, comics logic confuses the hell out of me sometimes), Batman and Robin (or this goes with the new 52 category?), son of the demon (is this still non-canon, I've seen it said both ways so I'm not sure) and a shit ton of youtube. As you see, not a lot of early Batman, basically my official comic knowledge of Dick as Robin comes from Batman and Robin eternal (is that bad?). Anyway, will try to do that better.  
> I'm not super sure of this chapter (for all the reasons I just explained) so I just hope you guys like it!
> 
> p.s: remember what I talked about them singing? It is mostly for the later chapter, it's just that I don't know how OOC that could be, so just letting it known from the beginning, also, it's like random musical but rather look who's talking (the scene of the kitchen).
> 
> p.p.s: for whatever reason, couldn't format this chapter right but it's 3 am and I don't want to wait until tomorrow, sorry for this.


	4. Issue 4 - Little Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Starlight learn about birds.

_"Pretty please, I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best I can"_

**_Issue 4 – Little Birds_ **

  
It had been two weeks since she came to the mansion, two weeks since she discovered the world around her, sometimes she was still scared but for the most part it simply fascinated her.

And two weeks was what it took for her to actually sleep in her room.

She had been deprived of the sky for so long that it just seemed such a waste to stay inside.

Dick would join her now and then when the night was slow and they would talk about everything. About his life in the circus to his life as Robin.

He always had that enthusiastic expression when he talked, occasionally she would just sit and look as he explained new things she didn’t know about, not really listening, just appreciating that someone would want to stay by her side.

He would tell about his night, about the bad guys that never saw him coming, that always made her laugh, she would watch him practice in the cave, the idea that others didn’t know about his abilities was difficult to imagine. Then again, the paparazzi, as Dick called them, couldn’t even imagine who really was Bruce Wyne adopted daughter.

She didn’t mind and Dick was by her side as their light blinded her when they got out of that first dinner, her presentation to world, she smiled and said what was expected of her, the boy by her side helping her through her first steps and when it was over they flew to the roof and made fun of the pretentious people they met.

She liked being around Dick, he always made her smile, Alfred was kind and would help her when she needed, even Bruce was different from what she thought when she arrived. He had become familiar and once she learned about him she knew.

She was no longer alone.

The more she discovered, the more they showed her, the more she felt safe.

And that was why she decided to finally enter that safety.

* * *

_Somehow, this is not what I expected_ she thought before screaming at the pair of blue eyes smiling right in front of her.

_I should’ve seen this coming_ Dick thought as he lifted himself from the ground after she sent him flying.

While she had a good control of her powers, her emotions could still take over like that first time and she’d use them without realizing it.

“You scared me!” she shouted at him.

“Sorry” he smiled sheepishly hoping she wasn’t too mad at him, he just knew she would like what he wanted to show her.

She sighed and offered her hand to help him.

“So, what made you wake me up at,” she looked at him, still in his Robin costume, and then the clock by the side of the bed “six in the morning?”

His smile widening at her confusion, Dick took her hand and led her to the window.

“Could you fly us to that tree?”

She looked at where he was pointing, still unsure of what the raven head wanted, and opened the window. The tree in question was not very far from her room so it was fairly easy to arrive.

She left Dick in one of the sturdier branches, he signed her to be silent and she obliged, following his climb to a higher branch where he stopped and looked back at her, a shining smile. When she looked closer, she discovered what he wanted her to see.

A nest of birds.

Her eyes widened in surprise, there were five in total, still babies.

“Do you like it? Am I forgiven?” he joked but glad to see her eyes shining at the sight of the chicks.

“It’s incredible Dick!” she turned to him smiling but added worried “Where are their parents?”

He let a small chuckle, he didn’t want to disturb the chicks “They are close, in a bit, they will be back with food”

She sighed and Dick observed her as she looked at the little birds again.

“What are them?” worried she said it wrong she added “Type I mean”

He smiled, waiting for her reaction he answered “They are robins”

As he imagined, she looked back at him confused, he didn’t imagine she knew much about birds, only that there were different ones, until this moment she probably just imagined Robin was a second name or something.

“So, uhm, you…” she tried to make sense of it in her head, Dick thought it was kind of cute.

“I’m a little bird too.”

Dick was joking but when she couldn’t help but laugh softly at that he felt proud.

“Do you know more?” she asked hopeful and Dick thought for a bit before remembering.

“In the library! There is a book about birds there, I saw it once when I was doing homework”

All Alfred saw was two blurs and their laughter as they ran inside.

* * *

“The Blue-gray Gnatcatcher, nicknamed The Little Mockingbird” Dick read and pointed at the picture of, as its name suggested, a gray blueish tiny bird with a long tail.

By his side, she continued reading “A pair of Blue-gray Gnatcatcher can build up to seven nests in a breeding season”

“What is a breeding season?”

“Look!” instead of answering Dick pointed at another bird “It’s a Blue Jay”

The one he showed her now was a larger bird, it said it was a songbird, it was blue too but much more visible than the other, with black and white across its plumage.

“Known for their intelligence and complex social systems with tight family bonds” she smiled and Dick observed her as she turned the page.

This one was another songbird, it was darker and iridescent with white streaks on their wings.

“European Starling, the birds were intentionally introduced by a group that wanted America to have all the birds that Shakespeare ever mentioned” she frowned and turned to Dick “Who is Shakespeare?”

The boy laughed “Alfred will love to tell you all about that”

She smiled at that when the picture of another bird caught her eye.

“Anna’s Hummingbird” Dick read for her as he noticed her looking.

The bird was iridescent with feathers the color of emeralds and sparkling pink throats, she had never seen a bird like that, and it was beautiful.

“Colibrì in Spanish”

He continued and she smiled, side by side they spent the rest of the day reading, just happy being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than I expected for a transitioning chapter, uff!  
> Not really much to say today, next chapter will probably have more and Starlight will become a hero herself!  
> Also, I don't know anything about the american robin but I did research the others, so there's that.  
> Question: Does the "she" bothers? I never wrote in the second person so third just comes more naturally, but if it's bothering it would be a good learning experience, if "she" works just fine then great!
> 
> p.s: Just realized that I called Detective Comics an old-timey comic despite the fact that it's still in publication, which is even weirder when I think that I have read Detective Comics........oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, hello first I guess, uhm, starting with the personal stuff, it has been years since I last wrote fanfic and it’s the first time I write one in english (so please correct me if necessary). I was hesitant in writing this because I’m kind of new to comics (I did watch almost all the cartoon, does it count?) so I wasn’t sure I could make the characters in-character all the time (which is a problem with me, I love to keep stories as close as possible) but I was having some problems writing my original stories and decided to give it a shot and wind up.  
> I post on tumblr if you wanna check it out: SuperLoves4 (Lame, choose it when I was 8 so I'm emotionally attached to it)
> 
> Now, onto the fic, first of all: this is a sloooow burn, you might get a sense of that by the fact that the two more important characters in the story are barely present in this first chapter, I need to set up the story first, which brings me to point two, I am a plot hoe (I feel there’s a pun somewhere in there) while most "readers” are mostly blank slates, I just can’t handle that (no wonder some of my favorite reader insert involve plenty of backstory) so if you prefer a bland character I feel this is not your story, while I’ll try to stay as vague as possible, I will (eventually) give her: her own city, rogues gallery, fears, friends and lovers (Dick is still the main boi tho). In third place, I love music, it is a much-beloved part of my writing, so there might be some cases of character just singing here and there (I plan to put at the beginning of each chapter a song I feel most represent the chapter), lastly, size of chapters might be wildly inconsistent.
> 
> Some important stuff, as I said, I don’t know as much as others and wasn’t sure how to go with timelines, my answer? Create my own, basically, I pick the storyline I like most, add some stuff and just run with it.
> 
> If I forgot anything I will add on in the next chapter, hope you all like it.
> 
> p.s: just in case it was not clear, the title is supposed to be a reference to older comics, like the very obvious Detective Comics or Action Comics (originally it was Starlight Tales, but it sounded too Marvel)


End file.
